Meaningless Fights
by error96
Summary: Selena gets tired of Demi s excuses and leaves her will Demi win her back or will she lose her forever? maybe a two-shot
1. Chapter 1

**Meaningless fights**

_Selena`s Pov_

Its 2:30 In the morning where the hell is Demi? She was supposed to be here an hour ago. I thought to myself what if she`s cheating on me with someone else? maybe she`s been seeing Miley behind my back I mean they have been getting close, I swear to god if she`s cheating on me I`ll kill her! No she wouldn't do that I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard the front door open I stood up from my spot on the couch and crossed my arms as soon as Demi saw me she stopped dead in her tracks " hey beautiful." She said nervously and I glared at her " look I`m sorry okay work ran late I meant to call you but I forgot." She said when she noticed my glare that's always her excuse " you always say that its always the same thing and I`m tired of it I`m staying at Taylor`s house tonight." I say walking past her and up to our bedroom and start packing some of my belongings once I have everything I need I turn to leave and there she is standing in the door way " babe can we please just talk about this?" she asks me with a pleasing tone. " I done talking Demi your always gone and I`m tired of being alone every night why go and do God knows what! I think we need some time apart." I say brushing past her, only to have her grab my arm making twirl around and face her " babe please I`m sorry don`t go just stay I`ll stop all my bullshit I`ll make it up you I promise." She said her voice cracking. " Goodbye Demi." I say yanking my arm out and walk downstairs , and out of our Apartment to my car as soon as I get in my car I feel my tears start to fall I wipe them away and start my car up drive away.

…

Once I arrived at Taylor`s house I got all of my things out of my car once my car doors were locked. I headed to Taylor`s front door and knocked after a few seconds a sleepy looking Taylor opened the door " Selena what are you doing here this late did something happen with you and Demi?" she asked as she moved aside and let me in I nodded and put my stuff down " do you want to talk about it ?" she asked as closed and locked her front door " not really." I said looking around. She nodded her head understanding that I didn't feel like talking about it " well you can sleep in the guest room if want oh by the way its that's the last room to the left." I nodded and picked up my stuff and walked to the room this is nice I thought to myself as I walked into the room I sighed and changed out of my jeans and into a pair of shorts and laid down onto the bed snuggling into the covers slowly drifting off into sleep.

Should I make a part two this please review if you want me to


	2. Chapter 2

**Meaningless Fights**

_Chapter two_

_Demi`s Pov _

_I think we need some time apart_ those words keep playing over and over in my head she always does this every time we get into an argument she runs to Taylor`s house its always the same Damn thing with Selena I know that she`s been lonely but I do get busy with work and I been trying the perfect ring for her I was planning on Taking her to An expensive Restaurant For our Anniversary Tomorrow. and Purpose to her there I mean we have been together since we were in High school and Do love her , she means every thing to me I've Tried calling her but she won`t answer She`s probably asleep anyway It`s like 3 in the morning even she was awake she wouldn't answer , I sigh and walk back into our bedroom and lay down not bothering to change out of my clothes and just lay there and think I soon fall into a deep slumber letting sleep takeover me.

…

_The Next Morning_

I wake up to the sound of my phone ringing I groan and reach over to grab it answer it without checking the caller I.D " Hello." I say my voice still raspy from sleep " _Demi_ ." I hear Taylor`s voice from the other end of the phone . " Hey Taylor what`s up." I say as I sit up holding my phone up to my ear " what happened between you Selena last night?" I should saw this coming it`s always the same question every time . " I came in late and she started bitching about how I`m never around anymore and how she`s done with bull." I said and I heard her sigh " Demi you know how Selena is you guys have been together since you were in high school and Selena`s right you haven`t been around lately and quite frankly I`m tired of seeing my best friend hurt." She said and now it was my turn to sigh " I know I haven`t but between work and trying to find the perfect engagement ring for her I`ve been busy It`s not like I like to see her hurting I hate that I`m responsible for making her cry It kills me." I said running on of my hands through my hair. " wait did you just say engagement ring." Taylor asked sounding shocked. " Yeah I`ve been trying to find the perfect one and last night I finally found it not to mention making reservations at an expensive restaurant for our Anniversary which is today." I said and I hear Taylor squeal in excitement . " oh my God that`s so cute I won`t say a word to her I promise." Taylor said excitement evident in her voice. I chuckle lightly at her reaction. " Okay I have to go get Taylor ." I said " okay bye." "bye." I said hanging up I turned my head towards the doorway and there stood a shocked Selena with her jaw dropped and her eyes wide. " um hey were you standing there the whole time?" I ask her as I get out of the bed and onto my feet she nods tears welling up in her beautiful brown eyes . I took out a some what big box and opened it up kneeling on one " I was hoping to do this on a better occasion but Selena Marie Russo you are the love of my life you are the reason I wake up every morning with a smile on face despite what has happened between us I wouldn`t have it any other way you are my everything and I would do anything for you I love your laugh , your smile, and your beautiful brown eyes and how flawless you are and no matter how many times I mess up you always give me another chance having you in my life is truly a blessing and I love how you love me like you do will you marry me.?" I asked nervously hoping that she says yes. " Yes." She said with a big smile and tears of joy, I feel a grin make it`s way onto my face I stand up and slide the ring onto her finger . and she grabs my face smashing her lips against mine in a passionate kiss I kiss back after a while she breaks the kiss but our lips still touching and our foreheads pressed together and were gazing into each others eyes lovingly " I love you." I say staring into her eyes " I love you to." She said smiling before placing her lips on mine I kiss back and we slowly make our way to the bed and I start to make sweet love to my beautiful soon to be bride.

_The end_

Thank you for reading my two shot story I hope you like it and a happy new year I don`t own anything but the story


End file.
